Media monitoring meters are used in homes and other locations to determine exposure to media (e.g., audio media and/or video media) output by media output devices or media rendering devices. Such media output devices include televisions, radios, computers, mobile devices, tablets, and/or any other device capable of outputting media. In some examples, the meter generates a signature (e.g., also referred to as “media fingerprints” or just “fingerprints” in the context of media monitoring and/or audience measurement) of the media based on the characteristics of an audio, video, and/or image component of the media. In such examples, the meter transmits the signature to the audience measurement entity. The audience measurement entity compares the generated signature to stored signatures in a database to identify a match, thereby identifying and/or recognizing the media. The audience measurement entity monitors media exposure based on a match between the generated signature and a stored signature.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.